


he smelled like home

by mfoer



Category: The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Thomas has anxiety (a bit), Unresolved Romantic Tension, dylmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfoer/pseuds/mfoer
Summary: There was a long list of things Thomas hated about Dylan.





	he smelled like home

There was a long list of things Thomas hated about Dylan.

Thomas hated how Dylan smelled. The fact is – and it wasn’t even funny – they smoked a lot together. Way past the point of keeping to only couple of cigarettes a day. They both didn’t worry about its effect on health or anything like that so it wasn’t a problem. But somehow the smell didn’t stay on Dylan like it did on Thomas, it just mixed with his natural scent. In the past he would’ve bet that there’s absolutely no way to remember the smell of a person if you weren’t lovers. Well, things change, don’t they? 

Dylan smelled different. He smelled like home.

Thomas hated how Dylan looked at him. Two dark ambers, shining softly, watching him attentively as if afraid to miss something. And it didn’t matter whether it was the interviews or just a private conversation, this gaze was always there, almost dreamy-like, and lingering just a bit too long for it to be friendly.  
Dylan looked at him differently. Sometimes it felt he could melt just because of this look, but he always turned away first. 

Dylan’s eyes often changed color just for the tiniest bit, because of the lighting or his mood, he noticed that a long time ago. But it always reminded him of something sweet and warm. Maybe honey? He didn’t even know why these weird associations were popping up in his head. But it seemed he didn’t have any control over it. 

Thomas hated the weird stuff Dylan was saying at the interviews. It was like he didn’t have any inner filter and everything he was thinking would just come out of his mouth straight away. Most of it were bad decisions, but still leaving Sangster laughing almost hysterically every time. But it seemed Dylan gave up trying to change the way he acted long ago, so it just went the way it did. Dylan and his bad decisions. That would be a good title for a book. 

But above everything else, he hated how he ended up pinned against the wall in the toilet just now. They were doing a press tour, sitting in quite a stuffy room in some strange futuristic-looking building in central London, with a lot of interviewers coming and going for good 3 hours. So at one of the questions about their weakest spots he just mentioned that he had weak wrists… And, well, it was one of Dylan’s bad decisions all over again – he just wanted to prove Thomas wrong. 

“So you don’t believe me when I say you have strong wrists? I guess I’ll just have to show you then.” They just went to freshen up a bit and this happened. How ironic.  
Thomas didn’t understand how they turned up to be so close to each other and it was getting harder to breathe with each second. And now Dylan was also raising Thomas’ hands over his head, gripping on the wrists firmly but not too much. Dylan body felt oddly pleasant against his own.

“Did you have too much to drink? I though after Korea you were done with doing press drunk,” Sangster finally managed to say something, even though it was really hard to even think of two words. 

“Because it looks more like a scene from some cheap porn.” 

“Shut up, it doesn’t. It looks like me finally doing what I wanted and both of us enjoying it,” Dylan’s breath was just lightly brushing Thomas’ lips.

“Finally?” Thomas blurted out a bit too fast, and tilted his head and the cold of a tile helped him to realize that it was all actually happening. 

“Well, I couldn’t resist your messy but still amazing hair, the damn jacket and the stupid t-shirt,” Dylan sighed and stepped back a bit, still holding Thomas’ wrists in his warm hands. 

He now was looking down at his feet, saying, “I’d understand if you just walk off and never talk to me again, but it seriously just drives me mad. Don’t know how that happened… But I actually want to kiss you. And hug you.” Thomas was just dumbstruck now so the silence went on until Dylan almost whispered, “Only if you want that too, of course.” 

The difference between the sassy Dylan one moment and this shy one the next was so drastic that Thomas almost wanted to laugh hysterically.

“God, you’re just a complete idiot, aren’t you?” Sangster finally said when Dylan managed to look back at him, and then he leaned forward slightly and covered his lips with his own. And it happened exactly like it should’ve, maybe even a long time ago. Sweet, but not too much, a bit possessive and even angrily on his part, because, well, Thomas still hated a lot of things about Dylan, didn’t he?

When they finally took a break to catch their breath, Thomas felt like an alien, or an oyster out of its shell, despite the fact that the second before he was having a time of his life. It happened sometimes (quite often, to be honest) and it was awful. Anxiety mixed with feeling like an imposter and just doubting everything and everyone. It also often happened at the most convenient of times. 

So they stood like that for a while, Thomas hiding his face in Dylan’s neck and taking in the smell he_hated_so_much, neither of them wanting to move. It felt safe, with Dylan hugging him like that, but his head and stomach were both buzzing still. 

After some time, he finally said silently, “Just pinch me.”

“What?”

“So I know it’s not a dream. I just don’t want it to be one of your quick decisions, you know… And don’t want to lose what we already have.”

Dylan forced him to look at up and just cupped his face with his palms gently, pressing a kiss on his lips, which began as a slight peck but ended like a whole possessive statement of something along the lines of “I want to kiss you like that forever and won’t let anything stop me”.

“Is the answer good enough for you?” 

And with that, one of Dylan’s decisions finally turned out to be quite good.


End file.
